


Гардероб Стива МакГарретта

by fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018), Urtica



Series: Челлендж Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bracelets, Fancraft, Fandom Kombat 2020, Jewelry, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urtica/pseuds/Urtica
Summary: Дэнни дивится богатству обувного разнообразия Стива.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Челлендж Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866343
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Гардероб Стива МакГарретта

**Author's Note:**

> Хэндмейд, наборные браслеты из бусин Pandora, Trollbeads и других, 4 фотографии.

  
  
  



End file.
